Brincando de Papai Noel
by Blum Fox
Summary: Sasuke, vamos brincar de Papai Noel?


Sumário: Sasuke, vamos brincar de PapaiNoel?

Desclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Sasuke... Acredite.

Beta reader: Nanao-chan

Dedicatória: Fic presente de Natal para as minhas queridas: Isadora Potter, Samanta Simth, Djoudji II e para todos que lerão.

* * *

**Brincando de Papai Noel**

* * *

– Mas o quê? – Perguntou assustado chegando à porta da sala.

Sentado no sofá, bebendo a sua cerveja preta, comendo o seu amendoim e vendo o jogo de basquete, lá estava o Papai Noel. Roupa vermelha, botas pretas, gorrocom pompom fofinho e barba branca.

– Naruto, o que você está fazendo aqui em casa desse jeito?

– Ho-Ho-Ho, Papai Noel chegou, Sasuke! – Disse o loiro, se levantando do sofá, deixando o amendoim cair no tapete, límpissimo, da sala.

– Chegou e já vai embora, creio eu. – Afirmou lançando um olhar assassino.

– Nem a pau. – Respondeu, se jogando no sofá e dando um longo suspiro. – Olha, eu tive um trabalhão para arrumar tudo isso – disse apontando para a fantasia. – E não tenho a pretensão de sair daqui sem brincar.

– Brincar? – Perguntou desconfiado, jogando a pasta e o palitó em cima de uma das poltronas da sala.

– Ah! – Exclamou se levantando feliz, e subindo em cima da mesa de centro, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Sasuke. – Eu vim aqui pra gente brincar de Papai Noel.

Sasuke riu. 26 anos e o infeliz queria brincar de Papai Noel.

– Brincar de Papai Noel? – Perguntou malicioso, se jogando na outra poltrona e afrouxando a gravata. – Pretende fazer o quê? Entrar pela lareira e me dar um presente?

– Não, besta. – Falou desanimado descendo da mesa. – Eu sou o Papai Noel e você é a Mamãe Noel.

Silêncio. Constrangimento. Estresse.

Pleno dia 24 de dezembro, já não bastava o moreno ter que trabalhar, ainda tinha que suportar aquilo.

– E então? – Perguntou o loiro, que já estava bem na frente do outro. – Vai brincar ou não?

- É obvio que não! – Respondeu rapidamente, se levantando e fugindo do loiro.

– Ok, Sasuke! – Exclamou bravo, arrancando a barba. – É isso que eu ganho de você, sempre!

– Não comece com o drama.

– Drama? – Perguntou bravo, desacreditando na pergunta. – Quem tinha que trabalhar no Natal era você, eu podia muito bem ter ido viajar. Mas eu fui? Não, eu fiquei aqui...

– Você ficou porque quis. – Respondeu, fechando os olhos. Não estava com paciência para as discussões do loiro.

– MAS VOCÊ TEM QUE ACABAR COM A MAGIA DO MEU NATAL! – gritou estressado.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, e focou no loiro vermelho, de raiva, a sua frente. Bufou e finalmente cedeu:

– Ok. – Falou, já arrancando um sorriso do loiro. - Mas só se eu for o Papai Noel.

– Nada disso, Mamãe Noel.

* * *

Era sempre assim que as coisas terminavam: Sasuke de olhos fechados com a cabeça no peito de Naruto, recebendo um cafuné. O loiro sabia ser carinhosos quando queria -somente quando queria.

– E aí, Mamãe Noel, gostou do presente que Papai Noel trouxe? – Perguntou o loiro, descendo a mão, que fazia carinho na cabeça do moreno, passando pelas costas e, ao final, dando uma bela apertada na bunda dele.

- Cala a boca.

- A gente podia fazer isso de novo ano que vem? – Perguntou calmamente, fechando os olhos.

- Não sei. – Respondeu seco, sentindo uma pontada de dor nos quadris quando tentou se mexer.

– No ano que vem , e depois do ano que vem, e depois, depois... – Falou afobado, parando logo em seguida e abrindo os olhos, percebendo o olhar duvidoso de Sasuke. – Você podia ser a minha Mamãe Noel pra... Sempre.

Silêncio. Foi assim que eles ficaram até Naruto perceber, pelo olhar de Sasuke, que ele não havia entendido a mensagem. Mas depois, o loiro sentou-se na cama, fazendo com que o moreno o imitasse. Enfiou a mão debaixo do travesseiro e tirou de lá um caixa de veludo azul.

- Feliz Natal, Sasuke. – Desejou o loiro, entregando a caixa ao outro.

Sasuke abriu a caixa, e, finalmente, sua ficha caiu. Após ver o brilho das duas alianças na caixa, ele havia entendido o que Naruto quis dizer com "minha Mamãe Noel para sempre".

PapaiNoel tinha acertado o seu presente. O presente da Mamãe Noel.

- Quer casar comigo, Sasuke?

- Achei que Papaie Mamãe Noel já fossem casados...

* * *

N/A: Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e ouvi as pessoas que pediram, incesantemente, para que eu fizesse um final romântico. 'Tá aí, saíu essa desgraça, mas pelo menos saíu.

Natal chegou, fofinhos e fofinhas. O ano já tá acabando, e eu só não digo que essa é a última de 2010, porque eu tenho uma fic, já pronta, para um concurso.

**Review?**

**Lembre-se, Papai Noel não vai deixar um presente se você não for um bom menino.**


End file.
